


Apple Pie Alpha

by drdean



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Apple Pie Life, Dean Loves Pie, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: Dean needed and apple pie alpha in his life.





	Apple Pie Alpha

Dean had a thing for apple pie. It was his favorite food, and anytime he would smell it he would salivate. His family joked that the only way he would settle down was with an alpha who smelled like apple pie. 

Dean had dated plenty of alpha’s but none of them were quite right. Some smelled like apples but lacked the cinnamon and spices. One smelled like cherry pie. One smelled of cinnamon and spice. But none of them had the complete package. 

Dean was losing hope of finding the right alpha to settle down with and have his apple pie life.

Sam called Dean on his lunch break one day. “Dean!” He sounded way too excited for a regular phone call.

“What Sammy?” Dean asked as he swallowed the last bite of his lunch.

“I found him!” Dean could practically hear Sam vibrating with excitement.

“You found who?” Dean didn’t know that Sam was looking for anyone.

“Your apple pie alpha!” That got Dean’s attention.

“Really?” Dean tried not to sound too hopeful.

“Yeah! He’s a new client of mine!” Sam was unable to contain his excitement. 

“Oh? Why did he hire you?” Dean knew his brother wouldn’t say, but he didn’t want to get involved with anyone with too much drama.

“You know I can’t tell you that! Attorney-client privilege. But I can tell you I’m meeting him tomorrow at one.”

“So what? You want me to hang around your office at that time?” Dean didn’t want to come off as some sort of creep.

Turned out Sam already had a plan. “I was thinking that you could bring over lunch for us around noon and eat lunch with me and just happen to stay until he comes.”

“So he just happens to run into me?” It was a better plan then just creeping outside of Sam’s office smelling everyone who went in.

“Yeah! And this way you can get a look at him and a smell of him with no pressure!”

Dean chuckled. “So you’re trying to set me up on a blind date?”

Sam had been burned before by setting Dean up with alphas that Dean didn’t even find attractive. “No, I just want you to meet him and see if you would be interested in dating him.”

“Fine. I’ll see you for lunch tomorrow.”

~~~~~

Dean shows up at Sam’s law office for lunch and they hang out in his office eating it. At one the secretary buzzes Sam to say that his client was there and Sam tells her to send him back.

They are just cleaning up the last of lunch when he walks in.

“I’m sorry I didn’t me to disturb you, your secretary said that you were ready.”

“No worries Cas, this is my brother Dean. He just stopped by for lunch and we were finished.”

Dean held out his hand to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

Cas takes a firm hold of Dean’s hand and Dean is almost overwhelmed by the scent of apple pie. “Nice to meet you as well.”

Dean holds on to Cas’ hand for longer than what is appropriate, and he just keeps staring into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen until he hears Sam clear his throat. “Sorry to intrude a bit on your meeting here but I’ve got to get back to work. See you later Sammy!” Dean gives Sam a big smile and a thumbs up when Cas sits down with his back to the door.

~~~~~

Dean gets a call from a local number that’s not in his cell phone later that night. “Hello?”

“Hello, Dean. This is Castiel. I got your number from your brother.”

“Castiel?” Dean thinks he would have remembered a name like that.

“Ah yes, that is my full name, your brother introduced us today but used my nickname Cas.”

The apple pie alpha! Dean didn’t want to sound too eager but still turned the charm up to 11. “What can I do for you Cas?”

“Well, I had indicated to your brother that I found you very attractive and liked your scent very much. He told me that you are single and gave me your number when I inquired. I was hoping that I would be able to take you out on a date sometime soon,” Cas rambled on.

“You know you could have just asked if I wanted to grab coffee or dinner sometime.”

“I wanted to make my intentions clear. I didn’t want to get ‘friend zoned.’” Dean could practically hear the quotation marks.

Dean chuckled, “Yeah man, I would love to go out with you. How about dinner tomorrow?”

They went to the Roadhouse for burgers. And of course they got a slice of apple pie for dessert. Dean could never have too much apple pie in his life.


End file.
